


Danger in Dungeons

by Lassy Pepper (lassypepper)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 13:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1607147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lassypepper/pseuds/Lassy%20Pepper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has a love and hate relationship with the dungeon's door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Danger in Dungeons

**Author's Note:**

> This fiction was written for Jae's Monthly Drabble Challenge #67.

 

**Danger in Dungeons**

  

Harry was gathering his school material to exit the class. The weather had been dreadful that day. It had been raining since dawn and the sun hadn't shown itself yet, studying in the dungeons felt as well as it was night. Harry and the other students just wanted to go back to their rooms and sleep until the next day. Lazily picking the rest of his stuff, Harry was left alone in class. Dragging his feet, he made his way to the door, only to have it slammed on his face. "What the fu-", his gasp of surprise was cut off by pair of lips that clashed wetly on his mouth.

Eyes widening impossibly, Harry tried to identify the assaulter, but the proximity of the other made it difficult. Trying to push the molester away, Harry was pushed around until his back met the door he had been aiming to reach earlier. His assailer's body was firm and hard against Harry's. And if not for its pressure on his body, the sensual movements of the lips on his, left Harry quite breathless. Shocked, finding himself responding to the kiss, Harry shoved the other hard, taking the person by surprise and succeeding on getting a safe distance between them, only to have his eyes contemplating the off balanced figure of Draco Malfoy.

Harry knew his mouth was gapping. His mind tried to supply him on questions but his mouth refused to speak them. Just as he was finally making out the words he was cut off again. But this time by the door hitting his back solidly, and making him stumble toward the wall. "DRACO!" a female voice screeched.

Harry creped from behind the door and saw Pansy Parkison grasping Malfoy by his sleeve. She turned to Harry, puzzled, and then back to Malfoy, shock clear on her face. "Oh my god!" she moaned.

Harry looked at Malfoy as well. His lips were puffy and glistening with saliva. He was also staring at Harry, or actually, Harry's lips. Nervously, Harry licked his own lips, watching in bewilderment as Malfoy's eyes darken and his tongue repeated Harry's movement slowly. Oh god. Harry was becoming aroused. Malfoy took a step toward him, only to have Parkinson clawing at his arm.

"Oh no, you won't!" she admonished in distress. Malfoy, for the first time in the bizarre encounter turned to her. He scowled and tried to shake her off his arm. She dug his nails in him, judging by the grimace Malfoy made and the warn look on her face. "Let go." Malfoy husked in a sexy low voice that Harry had never listened him use before. His heart hammered on his ribcage and his pants tightened. Pansy looked taken aback too. "Hum." she responded quietly, releasing his arm.

Harry gulped, taking a step backwards, very aware of the predatory look Malfoy was now giving him. When he started to saunter to Harry, they heard a cry of "Stupefy!" and in the next second, Malfoy tumbled forward, falling on his face. Behind him was a vice looking Parkinson, with her voice dripping with contempt she spat "That's for stealing my aphrodisiac chocolates, you prick!".

 

**Fin**


End file.
